


Dear Lucy

by Razaria0722



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razaria0722/pseuds/Razaria0722
Summary: Natsu writes a letter to Lucy he never intends to deliver. What happens when it ends up on her desk without his knowledge. A cheesy Nalu one-shot. Please read, leave kudos and feel free to comment.





	Dear Lucy

_Dear Lucy,_

_I guess I could tell you that I am in love with you, but It just isn’t right not yet. I’m not sure when it will be...but one day. Maybe when we are a little older, and better off. Maybe when our lives aren't always in danger. I guess I have known how I felt for a while now, but I’m just not sure if you feel the same way._

_I have left hints here and there, you seemed to have picked up on a few but you never said anything, maybe you were also second guessing it? A lot of people seem to think I don’t know what I am doing half the time and that I am stupid when it comes to things like this, hell I probably am, but I know one thing I have never been in love before now. Sure I have had small crushes and maybe I thought it was love but now I know it wasn’t._

_If it was love I would have felt the same way I do now The way I feel about you. Every day I wake up my first thought is of you and how I can’t wait to see you. I love to be near you, your smile is what keeps me going. If I was never to see you smile again I think I would just burn the world down. I love everything about it, how it makes your eyes sparkle, and the laughter that usually follows it is like a beautiful melody that is always stuck in my head._

_I will always fight to protect that smile; to protect you, and our future._

_We are a family but it’s not like with the rest of the guild. They are my family too but I want more with you. I want to build and grow with you and maybe one day we can have our own little family just me and you. I have thought about it more times than I care to admit._

_I love being at your apartment. I know it bugs you but it makes me feel safe to be there surrounded by your scent, and your life. Being there at night makes it so much easier to sleep . Knowing you are within arms reach. Like I said I know it annoys you, but I actually love it when you are annoyed with me or even when you yell at me. You are cute when you are angry. To be honest I don’t think I can find a single thing about you I don’t love._

_Your golden hair shines like the sun, your soft chocolate brown eyes show care and love for everyone and everything around you. Your voice gives me goosebumps every time I hear it. You are also super smart which it awesome it means you can make up for me. You can be smart for both of us._

_I know at points you feel like you are weak compared to the rest of the team, I just want you to know it’s not true. You are one of the most powerful people I have ever met. Your magic is just awesome, and every day you keep getting stronger and stronger. You never give up and I know without you I probably wouldn’t be here. You have saved my ass on more than one occasion. So never think you aren’t strong enough to be with me or part of our team._

_You know this whole writing thing works wonders, it’s a lot easier to write what I feel than say it. I guess it comes with the knowledge that you will never see this. I took a note from your book there, I know you write all those letters to your mom even though you have no way of sending them._

_Maybe it is easier this way. I know I love you, I know some part of you loves me even if you can’t admit it yet. Just so you know even if Asuka hadn’t asked me that day I still would have wanted to kiss you. I have wanted to for a very long time now. I know you aren’t ready though so I’ll wait._

_For now I’ll just be your goofy hot headed best friend and honestly I am ok with that. As long as I get to see you smile._

_Forever Yours,  
Natsu_

Natsu sighed as he looked up from where he sat by a running stream and looked over to Happy who was trying his damndest to catch a fish for lunch. He stood up, folded the letter and stuffed it in his back pocket before walking over to where Happy was was and took the fishing pole out of his hands.

“You’re doing it all wrong.” Natsu chimed in.

“Well then Mister expert fisher...you do it.” Happy said with an annoyed tone. 

It took a few minutes but Natsu eventually got a fish for Happy and handed it to him with a smirk. “Minimum effort.”

Happy took the fish with an amused smile. “Yay fishy!”

Natsu just shook his head and laughed. “Come on let's go back to the guild I bet Lucy is there by now.” 

“Aye Sir!” Happy responded with his normal giddiness. 

Natsu started to walk off on his own expecting Happy to catch up but Happy noticed as a white folded up piece of paper fell out of Natsu’s pants pocket. He swooped down to grab it and opened it as Natsu continued on his way without even noticing Happy had stopped. The little blue exceeds eyes widened as he read over the letter Natsu had previously penned by the stream. 

“Oh my gosh.” Happy whispered to no one in particular. 

He folded the letter back up and stuffed it in his little green pack before catching up to Natsu. 

Natsu looked up as Happy showed up beside him. “Hey Natsu.” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’ll meet you at the guild hall I gotta make a stop first.” He said trying his hardest not to sound suspicious. 

Natsu raised an eyebrow but agreed. “Ok see you there.”

But Happy had already flown off in the direction of Lucy’s apartment.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy smiled as she stepped out of her bathroom, it was a nice day and she actually got to sleep in due to Natsu and Happy not waking her up at the crack of dawn. Ok maybe they didn’t show up that early...but still it was nice to catch a few extra hours. She walked calmly over to her vanity and sat down as she started brushing through her wet hair. She continued along with her daily routine to get ready to head to the guildhall and see all her friends, Natsu was more than likely waiting there ready with a job for them to take on. 

_I hope it’s an easy one._ She thought to herself. She quickly finished her hair putting it up in a quick ponytail and walked to her dresser and picked out an outfit. She went with a light blue zip up tank top, and a pair of white shorts, finishing it with a pair of blue and white sneakers that she had recently bought. 

She sighed and smiled at her self in the mirror. “Well this is as good as it’s gonna get.” She spoke aloud to herself. Turning she made her way over to her writing desk and picked up her belt that had her pouch with her keys and her whip attached, she started to put it on when something new caught her eye. There was a note. Folded neatly sitting on top of her manuscript. 

Her heart pounded fast. The last time she got a random note like this was when…

_No he wouldn’t just leave like that again…_

She picked it up and slowly unfolded it dreading the worst. She noticed first it was in Natsu’s handwriting. He had messy penmanship but she could read it with no problems. She took note that this was a letter...not a note, it was long. She took a seat at her desk and began to read the Letter that Natsu had addressed to her.

She gasped after reading the very first sentence. 

“He’s in love with me?” 

Lucy shook her head in disbelief. She finished reading the letter and she could feel butterflies in her stomach and tears falling from her eyes. She didn’t know he felt like that, how long has he been harboring these feelings? Never saying something for fear of rejection? 

Had she rejected him already? There was that time when he was going to kiss her and she stopped it by using Happy as a placeholder. Did he take that as a rejection? It wasn’t what she meant, she just was embarrassed. 

She couldn’t help it, she was shy when it came to actual relationship stuff, at least she was when it was with him. 

_Is it because I love him too?_

_Is it because I am afraid of losing him as a friend if things don’t work out?_

She stood with a new determination and full confidence. “He loves me, he says it all right here...I have nothing to be afraid of.” 

Lucy finished strapping her belt around her waist and took off in a run towards the guild, towards Natsu. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Natsu sat quietly at one of the tables in the guild hall. Lucy wasn’t here yet, Happy took off to only god knows where, and Gray was on a job with Juvia. There was the normal noise, people chattering and laughing. The clanging of mugs and forks hitting plates. He sighed. It was pretty boring sitting here all alone though. He pushed some meat around on his plate as he continued to pick at his lunch. 

That's when he smelled her, Lucy had just come in through the doors. He looked up and took her in, she was beautiful as always, but there was something different about her today she looked very...determined. 

He smiled and waved at her. Watching as she walked over to him he stood up to great her. That’s when she did something he would have never expected from her. As he greeted her with “Hey Lucy I got a job for us.” She cut him off by shoving him into the wall behind him and placing her lips against his.

Everyone stopped to turn their attention to them. Natsu’s eyes wide as he realized what was happening. She broke away from him.

“Lucy...:?” Natsu questioned her breathless. 

“I got your letter.” She told him. 

He shook his head and reached to his back pocket where the letter had been, and then it clicked. It must had fallen out, Happy must of picked it up and gave it to Lucy.

“And…?” Natsu asked his heart pounding a million miles a minute he was sure everyone in the guild could hear it.

Lucy got closer putting her hands on the back of Natsu’s head and pulling his face down to meet hers touch her lips to his again and pushing into him. 

Natsu closed his eyes this time and pulled her body closer to his, deepening their kiss. It seemed like the world had stopped to him, nothing else mattered at this point except the girl in his arms. Finally they broke apart. 

“I love you too.” She whispered. 

Natsu smiled. “I think I like writing,” He said. “Just one more thing we have in common.”


End file.
